Coupler locks, trailer locks or hitch locks are known in the art. These locks are designed to prevent the uncoupling of a trailer that is attached to a vehicle. One method of coupling a trailer to a vehicle uses a ball connector-type trailer hitch. In such a hitch, a trailer has a receiver at the end of the trailer neck for a ball connector which is attached to the vehicle. The receiver of the trailer fits over the ball connector of the vehicle. A latch attached to the receiver is closed, securing the trailer to the vehicle so that it can be towed by the vehicle. In the absence of some type of coupler lock, the trailer receiver can often be easily and quickly unlatched and de-attached from the ball connector of the vehicle, by thieves for example, allowing for reattachment to another vehicle for the purpose of stealing the trailer and its contents. Coupler locks provide a way to secure the connection between trailer and vehicle such that it is not possible for the trailer to be removed from the vehicle without removing the lock.
A variety of types of coupler locks are available. However, such locks are not adjustable such that they can be used on latches of different widths. Furthermore, such locks are not always easy to install.